Recordar
by taniz
Summary: Dentro de ese infierno que algunos llaman Azkabán, es difícil mantener nítidos los recuerdos, y ni hablar de la cordura. "Y de pronto se sintió como si él mismo fuera lo único vivo y colorido entre esas apestosas celdas monocromáticas". Regalo para Ly


DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni lugares utilizados a continuación son mi creación, sino de JK. Lo mío es la situación y el tiempo invertido.

_Hey Ly (:  
Felíz día de tu no cumpleaños._

* * *

En aquel momento –porque Sirius no puede determinar si es de día o noche, si es jueves o domingo) no tiene nada en la cabeza. Simplemente mira el suelo lleno de mugre y se entretiene viendo pasar a los insectos, contando una y otra vez las baldosas del piso y los ladrillos de las paredes o buscándoles ritmo a los gritos desesperados y las risas histéricas de sus compañeros de celda que se han vuelvo tan comunes como la oscuridad.

Su ritmo cardiaco es constante y tranquilo, sin emoción, como aquellas tétricas paredes.

El gran Sirius Black, un aventurero por sobre todas las cosas, aquel que no puede estar más de una hora en el mismo lugar sin aburrirse de muerte, un merodeador de corazón, insaciable de adrenalina y emprendedor de naturaleza, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes sin poder hacer más que mirar como su cordura pende de un hilo mientras se desvanecen poco a poco las razones tan claras en algún momento, que tenía para salir de esa pocilga en la que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su existencia si no se daba a la fuga.

De pronto, unos pasos que provocaban un eco escalofriante comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo donde él se encontraba. Pasados unos minutos, uno de los guardias escoltaba a una mujer de cabello rojizo y largo, una cintura bien marcada, con pecas en los brazos y que hablaba con un tono regañón al que la acompañaba. Pasaron de largo su celda y se dirigieron a Merlín sabía dónde.

La mujer removió algo en el adormecido cerebro de Sirius. El pulso comenzó a acelerársele bajo de aquella ropa enmohecida y se rascó la enorme barba que armonizaba con lo demás de la decoración de lo sucia que estaba. Se sentó en el suelo, al fondo de la celda y cerró los ojos con impotencia, en un intento desesperado de aclarar sus recuerdos, que desde hacía un tiempo no eran más que imágenes de esa misma celda, esa oscuridad mortecina y el sonido agónico de los demás presos.

Y entonces, como un rayo de luz llegó a sus ojos lo que tanto ansiaba rememorar.

Lily.

Con su pelirroja presencia y sus ojos verdes intenso. Hacía mucho que Sirius no veía ni en su imaginación algo tan lleno de matices ni tan hermoso; el recuerdo se escurrió por todo su cuerpo como un bálsamo de tranquilidad y de pronto se sintió como si él mismo fuera lo único vivo y colorido entre esas apestosas celdas monocromáticas.

Y a la imagen de ella se unieron otras escenas.

Harry y sus balbuceos que James juraba sonaban claramente a papá, Remus y su sonrisa deslumbrante, la tranquilidad tan típica de él pero que se mordía el labio de la emoción cuando el pequeño Harry gateaba en su dirección. Peter cargando al pequeño en brazos mientras hacía caras graciosas; el bebé se limitaba a reír y jalarle el cabello y entonces Lily tenía que correr para que Pettigrew no perdiera su poca cabellera. El jardín de los Potter donde los merodeadores (porque ella también era una) pasaban gran parte del día. Su cerebro remontó la línea de recuerdos unos años antes de eso. Y entonces todo se volvió gamberradas y Quejicus siendo blanco de alguna de sus bromas, castigos al lado de James, noches de luna llena junto a Remus y Peter tratando de conquistar chicas –sin mucho éxito-. Partidos de quidditch, sermones de Lily o ella negando la cabeza cuando Sirius convencía al nuevo y responsable James de hacer alguna de las suyas, lo cual no era muy difícil.

Los ojos se le humedecieron porque, desde que había puesto ambos pies dentro de aquella fúnebre celda y escuchó las rejas cerrarse tras de sí, Sirius no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para recordar siquiera alguna de esas cosas. Y sonrió, como hacía tanto no podía.

Atraídos por la penetrante felicidad de emanaban los recuerdos de Black, dos dementores se deslizaron sobre el suelo inmundo de aquél lugar hasta ponerse frente a los barrotes de su celda, pero repentinamente, toda aquella felicidad de había esfumado y ellos volvieron a su lugar, a la entrada de Azkabán.

En el lugar que antes ocupaba Sirius, había tan solo un perro a todas luces desnutrido, con las costillas y las caderas saltadas y la piel dejando ver todos los huesos. Y aún así, movía la cola con alegría.

Porque había recordado como transformarse y siendo así, los malos recuerdos ya no estaban.

No había más James desarmado y tendido en la sala de su propia casa; ni Lily desparramada sobre el suelo de la habitación de Harry con los ojos verdes abiertos y sin vida y la roja cabellera revuelta sobre la blanca piel de su rostro. No más Peter sin un dedo, ni Remus desconsolado sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No más Harry sin padres…

No más Canuto sin Cornamenta.

* * *

_Jamás dijiste que Sirius y Lily debían ser pareja; tu única especificación fue "muy dramático". Y este fue el resultado.  
Cortito pero me agradó._

Gracias Wals, por betearlo.

_Taniz :D_


End file.
